grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Pets
Pets are companions in Grand Chase, purchasable with either cash, points, through playing Gacha, or by creating it with a Creation Manual. Certain pets are "binded' to a character, meaning that the pet can only be equipped by the specific (binded) character. However, the player usually can choose what character the pet will form a bond with. With the arrival of Season V, all pets are bound to the character, since they cannot be transferred via Warehouse. Evolving Pets Some pets are capable of evolving, thus obtaining a new form and being able to use a different attack. There are two ways to evolve pets, Cash and GP. To evolve pets with cash, one can evolve them at level 0 for 500 K-Ching using the Elite Evolution Manual. One can also evolve at level 20 for 300 K-Ching using the Pet Evolution Manual. For GP, the pet must reach level 40 and buy the evolution book for 100,000 GP using the Old Evolution Manual. Also, there is a Pet Devolution Manual '''for 30,000 GP that returns pet into its state prior to the evolution. There is one evolution manual which is exclusive for eggs. When an egg reaches level 7, you may use the '''Egg Incubation Magic Book for 15,000 GP to convert it to a pet. Repletion Rate right|100pxright|100px All pets have a repletion rate, or rather how hungry it is. All pets start with 1000 repletion points. The gauge can go up to 6000 points. There are 5 "Meat" signatures which indicate repletion rate. 1 Meat = 1000 Repletion points. Every Dungeon/PvP Run will decrease repletion by 10. Pets can be fed with Crystals, Gems or special pet food; *Crystals are found by Bosses. They restore 150 points each. *Gems can be bought from the in-game store for 1000 GP. They restore 200 points each. Special pet food is also available: *Pet Food, bought for 300 Cash, restores 3000 points. *High Quality Pet Food, bought for 500 Cash, restores 6000 points. Gaining Pet Experience right|100pxright|100px A pet is able to gain experience and gain levels as a member of the Grand Chase themselves. They begin at level 0 and have a maximum level of 40. A pet gains experience any time the player participates in any dungeon or PvP match. Upon a successful completion of a dungeon run or PvP match (win or lose) the pet will receive a portion of experience points. Leaving early or disconnecting from a game will still allow the pet to receive a portion of experience, however significantly less than a complete run/game. If its Repletion Rate goes down to about 250, then the experience it gains will be heavily cut. If its Repletion Rate reaches 0, the pet will not gain experience. The amount of experience is fixed, regardless of how long the dungeon run is, what difficulty it is set to, or whether the game is Dungeon or PvP Mode. *Special pet supplements called Nutrients can be bought in the in-game store for a small amount of Cash points. When equipped, they will add a small amount to the experience your pet gains from completing a dungeon run or PvP match. These are available in 1-day (Nutrients Shot) and 7-day (Nutrients IV) supplies, the latter being more cost-efficient. *Because pets gain fixed experience regardless of dungeon length/difficulty, the fastest way to gain pet experience is to go through Trial Forest repeatedly. This method of experience gain is known as "Tree Rush". Current experience required for a pet to gain a level can be viewed on the Pet tab in the equipment screen if Pet Info is turned on. Costume Some pets were given a costume card, where the pets would obtain a different look. Pet Glyphs Pet Glyphs are items that will permanently bolster pets' performance in battle. There are 5 different colored glyphs and 2 categories for them. Each glyph will bolster the pet in a different way, depending on its color. They are shown in a window that is reached by going into the Pets tab and clicking the button on the pet screen. The glyphs will affect the currently equipped pet. The color and the effect of the glyphs are: *'Red Glyphs: '''They increase the damage by '''4%' or 8% that the pet deals. *'Yellow Glyphs:' The pet MP gauge will retain 15% or 50% of it when going into the next room in a dungeon. *'Green Glyphs:' They increase the pet MP gauge's charging speed by 4% or 8% *'Blue Glyphs:' They increase the amount of MP received by 3% or 8% when a pet hits an opponent *'Purple Glyphs:' They endow AP recovery on pets that are otherwise unable to recharge the AP of the Demonic characters (Dio, Zero, Ley, Rufus, and Veigas. Plus they affect MP-AP hybrid chars, such as Rin, Asin, and Lime, granting them both the MP gained from the pet attack and the AP gained from the pet attack.). However, the AP received is cut by 10% or 20% of the original MP value that would be gained by an MP character. Also, this does not stack with pets that already recover AP (such as Sellion, Rexion, Princeon, Rutherford, Devilion, and Shadow Blitz King) The two categories in which the glyphs are divided are: *'Basic Glyphs: '''They look like triangles and are weaker than the Epic ones. All the numbers in '''blue' in the list above are those endowed by these glyphs. *'Epic Glyphs: '''They look like squares and are stronger than the Basic ones. All the numbers in '''purple' in the list above are those endowed by these glyphs. In addition to bolstering up pets, if a player equips all the five glyphs, when his or her pet appears or launches an attack, a star-shaped symbol will appear behind the pet as extra eye-candy, like the effects of an level 17 reinforced weapon. See Also *Collections *List of Pets Category:Collections